Modern wireless networks must support the communication of diverse traffic types (e.g., voice, data, etc.) having different latency requirements, while at the same time satisfying overall network/channel throughput requirements. The ability to satisfy these latency and throughput requirements is affected by, inter alia, wireless channel conditions and wireless channel parameters. One wireless channel parameter that significantly affects both latency and throughput performance is the size (or length) of the transport containers used to carry the traffic. Conventional networks use a single, fixed-length, transport container, and are therefore limited in their ability to adapt to changes in wireless channel conditions, usage, etc.